Nao Yorihime
Nao Yorihime is one of the female characters of the series. She shown to have affection towards Haru and was known by Ryouhei to refer Haru as her prince. Appearance She has black hair in a short, feminine hairstyle and dark blue eyes. She also wears a hair pin and a pair of glasses. Personality She is beautiful, intelligent and an excellent swimmer. Nao’s compassion and maturity projects a sense of sisterly love towards others, though for Haruka there is a deeper and more intimately sensual feeling. Sora harbors great resentment for Nao and her over-too-familiar attitude towards her brother, who seems divided between his devotion to the two girls. Background Nao is Haruka's next-door neighbour and childhood friend. When the Kasugano twins last visited the area, their departure was particularly painful for Nao, who had grown quite close to Haruka, to the point of having sex with him on one occasion, about which she feels guilty after she saw Haru's reaction after they had sex. Upon their return, she attempts to rekindle their former close relationship. Sora, her former best friend harbors great resentment towards her because Sora thinks that she will steal Haruka away after saw the pair having sex when they were younger in a summer. In the attempt to restore her former relationship with Haru, she explained that she was troubled by her parents constant arguement going in the house and wants to release her tension by finding Haru to have sex. She also clarify that she cannot just find anybody to have that kind of relationship with. After reconcilating with Haru for not long, she questioned Haru whether he loved or not when he tries to shake Sora's masturbation scene off his mind by bringing her into a hotel room to make love and he replies that he doesn't know. After that, she and Kozue saw the Kasugano twins make love and effectively ends the relationship with Haru. She got to know Sora had saw that they had sex when they were younger in a summer day. Relationships 'Family' *Mr.Yorihime (father) *Mrs.Yorihime (mother) 'Friends' *Ryouhei Nakazato *Akira Amatsume *Kazuha Migiwa *Motoka Nogisaka *Sora Kasugano (former best friend) 'Romance' *Haruka Kasugano Trivia *She's the first of many female characters to lose their virginity to Haruka Kasugano. *She's one of few who approve of Haruka and Sora's incesteous relationship. *She's the first to know that Sora caught her with Haruka, having seduced him many years ago in their childhood. *She's been caught by Sora making love to Haruka twice. *She and Kozue later catches Sora and Haru making love and now that "they are even". *She's a child of parents whom struggle with marital problems. *She's one of some characters who suffer from sexual tension and turn to sources for release. *She's was one of many girls that Ryouhei had his eye on, until Haruka told Ryouhei to leave her alone. *She's one of many characters who are an only child, having no siblings. *She's the first character to commit consensual rape/molestition on a victim, having seduced Haruka while he was sleeping to release her tension. Image Gallery DragoonlordCelberosYosuganosora_229.jpg| Nao fighting with Sora. (Visual Novel) Yorihime.Nao.full.242734.jpg|Nao cooking. (Visual Novel) Yosuga.no.Sora.full.314851.jpg|Nao and Haruka Kissing. (Visual Novel) 44 (3).jpg|Nao and Haru Yosuga-no-Sora Review 29-575x323.jpg|Nao and Haru having a romantic evening Yosuga-no-Sora Review 15-575x323.jpg|Nao introducing herself (Episode One) Category:Students Category:List of characters Category:Teens Category:Females Category:Heterosexuals Category:Lovers Category:Characters Category:Yorihime Family Category:Singles Category:Only-Child